The Law of Natural Selection
by aLottaFaGiNa
Summary: What happens when a new law that could change the world.. and even people's hearts? This is a series of one shot stories about different couples being destined together. AN: Some characters are OOC so please do not murder me ;
1. Prologue

Chaos. The wizarding world fell into chaos. Everything was destroyed. No one knew what to do. Shaken by fear and wary of others, a hug can no longer bring comfort. Tears continue to shed over the loss of their loved ones. Traumatized by the destruction, the wizarding world fell apart.

It was not a choice. It was not a question. It had to be done. To ensure the survival of their world and for peace. Now the time has come for the new wizarding world to be born.

_Article MMII, __**The Law of Natural Selection**_

_It is hereby decreed that all non-married witches and wizards are to be part of the law of natural selection. It is in this law that states all non-married witches and wizards are to be magically bound through the process of natural selection._

_The process is as follows:_

_**Initiation:**__ Each witch / wizard submits a drop of his / her blood. The witch / wizard is to be paired with the most compatible blood of another witch / wizard which will outcome the best possible offspring from the blood combination._

_**Classification: **__The pair's blood combination will then be categorized according to the amount of magical power produced:_

_Red (Average)_

_Turquoise (Above Average)_

_Purple (Excellent)_

_Orange (Above Excellent)_

_**Encounter:**__ Upon receiving the notice, you are requested to appear on the date and place specified._

_**Cohabitation:**__ The pair must coexist together for three months._

_**Amalgamation:**__ If the pair wishes to marry, they may do so. _

_It is not imperative that the paired witch and wizard produce an offspring but it is highly advised and recommended to ensure the survival of the wizarding world. _

**AN: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I hope you will enjoy this. :) An idea just popped into my head and thought it would be challenging to write :D so? What do you think? ;) Please review my lovelies! :***


	2. Greasy Things Are Clean When Washed 1

**Greasy Things Are Clean When Washed 1**

I sighed for the umpteenth time as I stared at the envelope right in front me. It was a week since the declaration of the new law that robbed me of my right to choose. I am still not convinced that this natural selection is the way for our survival.

"Hey I heard-oh!" Harry gasped on my doorway. This object was enough to make him stop in his hasty run towards my room.

I looked at him with resigned eyes. "How can something so little make me feel so hopeless?"

Harry didn't know what to say. No one knew what to say. Congratulations? I am sorry? What exactly do you say?

"Have you opened it yet?" he meekly asked.

I shook my head and buried my head on my hands. "Argh! This is so frustrating." I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely felt the light touch on my shoulder.

"Mione, I am not going to tell you that I understand how you feel but give this a chance." Harry calmly said.

"How can you be so calm?" I looked at him and almost screamed.

Harry withdrew his hand and gave me a small smile. He walked over to my window and for a minute watched the sunset. "Our world is dying. I felt it. Our connection was never lost. When Voldemort died, he released an incantation that affected the wizarding world. Don't ask me how I know. I just felt it. Somehow he is slowly diminishing us of our powers. We don't feel it but our children will. There is a 90% chance that they will be born into this world a muggle.

We need this Mione. Don't you want to save our world?"

I huffed. "I am tired of saving the world Harry. This time.. I need some saving." I sighed. "Fine! I will give this a chance. Don't get me wrong I do understand this. I am just not convinced."

"I am sorry. I know it is my fault that you and Ron-"

I put my hand up to stop him. "Please don't blame yourself. It wasn't meant to be. We have too much going on. It was a mutual decision. Look Harry I am glad to see you but now you have to go! Shoo!"

He gave me a tight hug before going out of my room. "Oh what the bugger!" I marched over to my bed and snatched the silver envelope lying there.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are very pleased to inform you that we have found the best possible match for you. Please come to the ministry, __**a week from today's date**__, for your encounter. Please also __**reply **__with what time you shall be meeting your mate. __**Bring**__ your number card with you as a guide to which room you will go to. Thank you for your cooperation. We wish you good luck._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

* * *

"Ah Miss Granger. Number card please." I gave the number card and offered a small smile. "Did you want a minute to freshen up?" the ministry worker said then looked up and down at me. I gave him a polite scowl. I knew what he was thinking but I had no plans to make myself pretty to a meeting that I do not want.

"No. I do believe we are wasting time here so lead the way…. Please." I pressed my lips together to refrain from any unnecessary comments. I will probably hex this worker if he won't shut up.

"Very well. Follow me then. Room 561." He led me to the elevator and to the fifth floor. The ministry was awfully quiet at night. Maybe I should have met him in the morning. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice the worker stop. "Miss Granger?"

"Hm? Oh!" he shook me out of my reverie and presented room 561. " you." All thoughts flew out of the window as I stared at the room number. 'Okay this is it Hermione. No turning back now. Just go in, meet this mate and then go.' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath then went inside the room.

When I opened my eyes, my jaw dropped as memories flooded back to me. I was standing in the middle of the potions classroom in Hogwarts. "What the-?"

"Why you imagined this setting Miss Granger eludes me." A voice from the shadows spoke. I turned around but I see no one.

"Who are you? And why do you know me?" I stood in the middle, wand ready at my side.

Footsteps could be heard and nearing me. Somehow I know that someone is right in front of me. The room was in a darkish setting and it didn't help that it was night. The first thing I noticed as he came into view was the seams of his black cloak. I slowly lifted my eyes and gasped.

"You!"

"I do have a name."

"Snape?"

* * *

AN: So? ;) What do you think so far?


	3. Greasy Things Are Clean When Washed 2

**Greasy Things Are Clean When Washed 2**

"Mione, you still haven't told us who is your partner." Harry suddenly asked.

I almost chocked on my pumpkin juice. "What?"

"Yeah. I mean we guessed that he is staying here in Hogwarts since you are not in the Head Girl's dormitory anymore." Ron backed Harry.

"Why is this important again?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

"It seems odd that you didn't tell us when you always tell us." Harry said.

I took each their hand and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "When the time is right, I'll introduce him to you. I know you are worried for me but I promised everything is fine." Both of them nodded and we proceeded to eat our breakfast.

Once we are done, I quickly said my goodbyes before proceeding to my new dorm. As soon I entered, I heard him speak. "I thought you said you and Mr. Weasley are over."

I couldn't help but smile before pretending to put on a serious face. "We are and his name is Ron. Where is this coming from?"

"Your little display at the Great Hall this morning makes me think otherwise."

I controlled my laughter at what he said. "He is a friend. What do you expect me to do?"

He faked a cough before crossing his arms over his chest. "I was just pointing out a fact."

I touched his arm and I felt him jump. "Are we going to have this trivial conversation every time?

I saw him purse his lips together before recoiling from my touch. "I'm sorry that you think it's trivial."

I heavily sighed as I heard the loud bang of the door. We have been living together for about two months now and it amazes me how much I have learned about Severus. He wasn't the cold bastard we all thought we knew.

After our encounter, he informed Professor Mgonagall and she arranged a room where we will be able to cohabitating as said in the law. It was hard for the first two weeks but eventually we were able to adjust and be civil to one another. We both agreed that we will make this work but it seems a bit strenuous lately when he always brings the topic about my relationship with Ron.

"I seriously need some girly advice. Where could Ginny be?" I went out to find my friend before first period starts.

* * *

"So? What do you think?"

"Okay let me get this straight. Your partner keeps on bringing up your relationship with Ron?" the younger witch asked.

"Mhm and I keep telling him that he is my friend." Ginny looked at me as if I was crazy. "What?"

"Isn't that called jealousy Hermione?"

"Wha? Jealousy? You must be joking!" I nervously laughed at the mere idea of it but when I turned to Ginny, she gave me the oddest look.

"I'm just saying but look at it this way Mione.. Let's say your partner has an ex girlfriend and you found out that they still meet to have drink or sorts. How would you feel?" as Ginny said this she looked at Slytherins' table.

I panicked for a bit and turned to look. When I noticed Severus was not there I sighed in relief. I thought I was done for.

"Just think about what I said. Now I have to go." Ginny gave me a squeeze in the shoulder and I was blinded for a second by something sparkly.

"Did you get a new jewelry?" I asked in curiosity. She instantly drew back her hand and gave me a small smile.

"Errr yes. Bye Mione. Tell me how it goes, alright?" she waved and was gone.

Hmmm how would I feel? That's a good question. I wouldn't like it for sure if he met up with somebody. I mean he did say we will make this work. What do I exactly feel towards Severus?

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey beautiful." Someone hugged Ginny from behind. When he didn't get any response from her, he turned her to face him. "What's wrong?"

"When were you going to tell me about having drinks with Pansy?"

"Who told you?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "I can't believe you! So you weren't going to tell me after all. Yeah, who am I to get angry over this, right? Just go." She turned to leave but instead was pulled back into a hug.

"Are you jealous, luv?"

"And if I am?"

He chuckled. "I like your possessiveness." He pressed himself closer to her and she gasped as she felt his bulge. "Shall we continue this discussion elsewhere?"

"Perv." She whispered but grabbed his hand and led the way to their dorm.

* * *

**AN: A sneak peak of another couple ;)**


	4. Greasy Things Are Clean When Washed 3

**Greasy Things Are Clean When Washed 3**

"You look horrible Mione. Did something happen?" Ron nudged me and he suddenly scooted closer to Harry when I gave him a death glare.

It has been a week! A week! To say that I am mad is an understatement. I am fuming with rage. How dare he? It doesn't help that I see him perfectly fine whereas I am here worried sick! Argh! This is so frustrating! I've decided that I will talk to him today whether he likes it or not.

I followed behind Harry and Ron towards the potions dungeons for our class. As usual, he entered the room, flicked his wand for the potion we will be making and went to his desk completely ignoring everyone. Even the Slytherins was giving him a weird face. I smirked as I started to work with Ron. See I had a plan. If he was going to ignore me, then that gives me the freedom to do anything I want.

"Hey Ron, help me with the ingredients? I'm still tired from all the studying I did last night." I gave Ron the sweetest smile and busied myself with writing down some of the answers to the questions. After some time I felt my shoulders stiffen and I thank Merlin Ron was doing exactly what I had in mind.

He volunteered to massage my shoulders a bit and I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the concern Ron but I don't think now is a good time. Maybe later? We could do it in my room. I just realized that you have never been." I made sure to flirt my way around my words, twirling my hair on my finger and saying it loudly and clearly for Severus to hear.

"Sure. We can study there. I need help in Herbology anyway." Ron said as we proceeded to work. I laughed inwards. Ron was just the perfect victim for my plans. I can't help but praise myself. We surprisingly finished our potion in time and he went to place our vial on Severus' desk.

"Blimey! I don't know what's gotten into Professor Snape but he looks like he is going to chop my head off!" Ron whispered to Harry and me. I laughed at this and looked at Severus' expression. I was surprised to find him looking at me. I entwined my arm with Ron and Harry before leaving the room.

'Ha! Mission Complete!'

* * *

"Mioneeeee! Talk in English please!"

"Aww c'mon Ron! It's not that hard."

"Can we take a break?" Ron asked as he lied down on the floor.

I smiled. It was amazing how we reconciled to just being friends. Don't get me wrong… He was a great boyfriend but I wanted more. "Where is Harry by the way?"

Ron snorted. "Beats me. That guy has been sneaking around lately."

"Maybe he is meeting with his partner?"

"Maybe. Speaking of, I got mine yesterday."

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yeap. I haven't responded with-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because I was already strangling him with hugs.

"I'm sure she will be great! I am so relieved that you got yours. Now I can say I am not alone." I flashed him a goofy smile.

"Erm Mione, why is a fuming Snape in your doorway?" I didn't notice Ron go stiff in my embrace.

"Out or I will give you detention for the rest of the year." Severus calmly said.

"Go Ron. I will explain this later." With a flick of my wand, Ron's things were on his arms and he was out of the door within seconds. Severus closed the door and cast a locking charm.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"What do you mean?" I feigned innocence.

"That stunt you pulled in the classroom earlier!"

I turned to him with my hands on my hips. "That was two friends talking and taking care of each other. I don't suppose you understand that because you don't have any friends." I can tell he was restraining himself. His jaw was set and his fists curled but I continued on "It's what you wanted to happen right? Me and Ron getting back together. Oh, what fun would that be. I could marry him too and we will grow old together and have lots of-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I found myself dumped into the bed and pinned down with my wrists above my head.

"What do you want from me?" Severus almost shouted.

"Honestly! You were the one who suggested we try and work this out! You try and push me and Ron together and you don't talk to me for a week! What was I supposed to think? I've just come to terms with the fact that I might probably spend the rest of my life with you and you ignore me? So the question is Mr. Snape, what bloody hell do you wa-?" to say that I am surprised is foolish. I fought to remain sane in this conversation but with his lips pressed firmly against mine, I found myself giving in.

I closed my eyes and let myself go. He slowly loosened the grip on my wrists which gave me the freedom to encircle it on his neck. I hear myself moan as he deepened the kiss. He instantly stiffened and slowly withdrew his lips. His ragged breathing told me that I wasn't alone in this feeling.

He drew away from me and sat at the edge of the bed. I sat up feeling embarrassed and not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry. That should not have happened." He said. His words stung a bit but I was done being stubborn.

'I'm not. It was…raw and passionate. I liked it."

"I was jealous."

"What?"

"I was jealous of Mr. Weasley alright? And you thought it was a trivial thing… I never thought that I'd be able to feel this again, not since Lily but I find myself thinking about you every day." He paused and chuckled. "Now I screw this up by kissing you! I tried so hard to be an asshole. This was supposed to be for you to realize that I am a bloody git and you don't want this. You deserve better."

"But I do want this!"

"You are just saying that because I became your mate."

"Severus, look at me." I gently touched his arm to turn him to me but he was being stubborn. "Look. At. Me" I tried a firmer voice and he slowly turned with his eyes cast down. I cupped his face and forced him to look at my eyes. "I'm sorry if I thought it was trivial. You have to understand that Ron and I are over but he is still my friend. I want this to work… whatever it is that's between us. I want this and nothing will change my mind. If I have to chain you and force you to live and have babies with me then I will do it." This earned a small smile from him.

He placed his hands on top of mine. "My dear, I assure that you need not chain me for making babies."

I blushed at the thought. "Please don't ignore me again. Don't shut me out. We are in this together."

"I can't guarantee your happiness."

I smiled and suddenly feeling bold, I leaned and gave him a peck on the lips. "I honestly don't care. So, when will it be?"

His brows furrowed in confusion. "When will what be?"

"Duh! The official announcement that we are partners of course! I don't want to cause anymore confusion and misunderstandings between us so when will it be?"

He gave me a genuine smile before pinning me down on the bed again.

* * *

"You seem in better spirits. I am assuming it went will with your partner?" Ginny commented and I beamed at her.

"Yes. In fact I'll be introducing him to you guys." This earned a few curious stares at the Gryffindor table.

"Really? Where is he now so that we can congratulate him?" Ron eagerly asked and I shake my head in amusement.

"What's all this noise in the morning, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron stiffened and turned around to find Professor Snape behind me. "Nothing."

I burst out laughing and everyone turned to look at me. "I'm sorry. This is just too funny. Don't be mean to my friends. You will be seeing a lot of them from now on."

Everyone was silent and he gave them a glare before handing me my quills pouch. "You forgot this."

"Oh! Thank you. I'm done with breakfast. Would you like to walk me to class?" I know it's a risk but I wanted to see how he'd react. He turned his nose up and reluctantly offered his arm.

It wasn't until I was halfway out of the great hall that I dared to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed to my delight and the last thing I heard before we were completely out of the hall was "SNAPE?"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**AN: Hahaha I am not a big Hermione-Snape fan but I thought I'd give it a go to write for other couples in the book :) First pair is done. I hope you like it. :) Love lots, aLottaFaGiNa**


	5. Secrets with a pinch of Peculiarity

**Secrets with a pinch of Peculiarity **

I flashed the number card before the worker and made my way inside. To my surprise I found myself at my room back at Hogwarts. The weariness overtook my body in an instant and I found myself getting comfortable in the plush chair beside my bed. I sighed at the comfort it gave me and without a second thought; I grabbed the Quibbler on the floor and began reading.

"Interesting choice of reading material."

I instantly froze and slowly lowered the paper. I found myself face to face with Luna Lovegood. She was lying on her stomach, hands supporting her head with a smile on her lips.

I coughed and threw the paper behind me, avoiding her eye contact. "Lovegood"

She chuckled and lay on her back. "You are full of surprises Zabini. Tell me was this month's edition good?"

_Oh my god! Of all the people to know my secret, it had to be the daughter of the editor. _"No. It was stupid."

"Oh? Then I've got to do better then. This month was my first time editing the paper." She sat up with her back to me and proceeded to stand. She faced me with a smile on her lips and slowly walked towards me, sitting on the armchair of my chair. Her skirt riding up showing her flawless thighs and I had the sudden urge to run my finger through them.

Her dreamy voice brought me back to reality. "Don't worry darling. Your secret is safe with me. I shall start to move my things in your dorm tomorrow."

I turned my head to look at her, only to be met by soft lips pressed on my own. "You're not as tough as what you project. See you around, Blaise."

I sat on my chair with a shocked expression on my face.

* * *

"So? How did it go?" Pansy Parkinson, one of my close friends, asked as soon as I got back from the Ministry.

"Hmmm.."

"That's all? Are you alright?"

I let out a hearty laugh as the events of the night sinked in. "Oh Pans.. This will be a good year! I can just feel it! She….. seems interesting."

She gave me questioning look before shrugging her shoulder. "I received mine today."

I smiled. "You might be surprised who you are paired up with."

"Ugh! I hope it's not Draco or Vincent or Goyle!"

"Love, wouldn't it be better if it were me?" Draco suddenly said, startling the both of us.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Oh please. We have been through the dating part and it didn't work. Plus being partnered with you is like having babies with a brother. Ew!"

I laughed and Draco shrugged. "Oh by the way, I will be cohabitating."

"WHAT?"

"Tsk. Such violent reactions from my best friends."

Draco looked at me as if I were insane. "Weren't you against it the other day?"

"I changed my mind." I found myself touching my lip.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**AN: What you think? XD**


	6. Secrets with a pinch of Peculiarity 2

**Secrets with a pinch of Peculiarity 2**

I found her one evening sprawled on my bed. She was staring at the ceiling.

"Galleons for your thoughts?" I asked as I too made myself comfortable beside her. "What are we looking for?"

"Kugwerph."

Ah, her work aura. I nodded. "Would you like some tea?"

"Hmmm."

I gave her a peck on the cheek before heading towards the kitchen for tea and some biscuits. A month has passed since our cohabitation and I surprisingly found myself being drawn to her each day. I remember how I was as stubborn as a hippogriff, fighting her in every way, trying to get a reaction from her but at the end of the day she would always give me that smile I am so fond of and gives me a peck on the lips.

This was our routine. No one knew of our partnership. She goes on her way in the morning and I too. I arrive in my dorms late because of prefect duties and I always find her in her working. I would get her something to eat and when I come back she usually waits for me with that smile. I gave a nod to the house elf preparing our food as thanks and went back to our dorm.

As expected she was now sitting on the bed, waiting for me. "Hey! Are you done?"

She nodded and moved to the side so that I could place the tray beside her. I was about to take my place across from her when she reached out for my hand and guided me beside her. "Thank you! You always know what to get me! This week has been so stressful! It's so hard editing this magazine with all the errors they are making. Like this new creature they were talking about, the Kugweprh!"

I smiled and positioned myself behind her. On instinct, she leaned on my chest and continued her ramblings. Contrary to popular belief, she is quite intelligent but keeps everybody thinking that she is a fool. She says it's easier that way because she is so busy.

I slowly took her hands and began massaging her palms. I stilled as I hear her moan.

"Don't stop. That feels so good!"

I closed my eyes to compose myself. _Damn this girl! It's been a month since I had sex and your moaning doesn't help me luv._

"Blaise?"

I opened my eyes and met her emerald eyes staring at me. Before anything registered on my brain, she pushed me on the bed and kissed me. This kiss is different. This is soooo arousing. I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer. Her stifled gasp meant she felt the erection on my pants. I heard myself groan as she threaded her fingers on my hair.

She fumbled with my pants and I suddenly stilled. I gently pushed her away and she looked at me with searching eyes. "What's wrong?"

I pushed her further until she is at arm's length. "I can't do this."

The look she gave me was of confusion and hurt. She scrambled to get her wand and left the room.

* * *

I found her at last sitting in the library. "I found you at last."

The look she gave me was enough to send chills on my spine. I've known of Weasley temper but I never took it seriously when they said never to anger Ginny Weasley.

"What do you want Zabini?"

"Err.. have you seen Lovegood?"

She raised an eyebrow at me and leaned back on her chair. "Why, pray tell, would I tell you where she is?"

"I need to talk to her."

She coldly laughed and gathered her things. "Need to talk to her, huh? Well tough luck! She doesn't want to talk to you. I don't get it. Who in their right mind would refuse a good fucking?"

I sighed in frustration. "It's not like that!"

"I don't need to hear your reasons Zabini. Save it for when the time comes she requests for another partner. You do know that the Ministry can do that right?"

I gulped and the sudden thought of losing Luna squeezed my heart. "Are you serious? Wait of course you are. Tell me where she is!"

"Why? So that you can embarrass her more? I never thought you'd be the person who'd hurt her like this. Do you even know what she has been through? Did you even try and get to know her deeper? Did you know that she is being bullied in her house because she slipped one time telling her Ravenclaw friends that her partner was a Slytherin?"

I was shocked. She never told me these things! No.. I should have noticed. "Please… I have to talk to her."

"By the look on your face, you don't know anything. You don't deserve her Zabini but I am not the one who can ease her pain. You fix this or by Merlin's name I'd hunt you, cut off your balls and feed them to the Hippogriffs!"

"You are helping me?"

She shook her head. "Don't get me wrong. I've never seen her happier with anybody else but you. she will wring my neck for this but my gut never fails me. She is down by the lake… screw this up and I will really hunt you down. Are we understood Zabini?"

I nodded.

"She is down by the lake."

I gave the she-Weasley a brief hug before running as fast as I can to Luna.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**


	7. Secrets with a pinch of Peculiarity 3

**Secrets with a pinch of Peculiarity 3**

"Ehem"

She turned to me so quickly I thought she'd break her neck. "Christ! I'll skill Ginny alive. What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?"

I sighed at the harshness of her words. Who could really blame her? "I'm sorry."

She moved away from me and stood at the edge of the lake. "All my life I was rejected. My father blames me for the death of my mother and though he doesn't say it, I can see it in his eyes. He tries to convince me otherwise but I know better. All my life I have been trying to win his affections but I always end up being unwanted. It was no surprise that other students find me peculiar even to the extent of being the recipient of their pranks so I put on a wall for myself. A wall I so easily let down when I'm with you. I feel so stupid!"

"I didn't reject you because I didn't want you."

She chuckled in disbelief. "No need to explain Blaise. I mean I understand that I forced my way into your life but you could have refused. Why didn't you?"

I approached her with careful ease. I'll be damned if she ran away again. "Because… it was the first time someone treated me so kindly despite my rudeness. I am not a good guy Luna. I don't do nice things for people just because."

"You do nice things for me."

"I was surprised myself. I have issues and I don't want to bring that along in our relationship."

She snorted. "And I don't? Everybody has issues Blaise."

"You don't want to be in my world Luna. You are too pure."

"Don't make decision that isn't yours to decide. Too pure my arse! You don't even know half of what I can do."

"My mother… is the cruelest person I have ever met. I was 5 when my father died and I was utterly devastated. He was so warm and kind and to suddenly lose that I felt I was really lost. On the night of his burial, I went to find my mother for comfort only to find her with another man. I know she saw me because the next morning she told me how she was glad my father was dead and how it was a mistake to give birth to me. She married one man after another… some of them beating the shit out of me and for as long as I can remember I never felt her love for me. I almost died one time because of a fever. I was so grateful for Narcissa Malfoy on that day. She offered to take care of me and my mother could care less. I do believe that's when I met Draco."

I paused to pick up a stone and threw it on the lake. I looked at her and she was on the verge of crying.

"Blaise.." she started but I held up my hand to stop her.

"You need to hear this. So for the rest of the years, I spent my remaining childhood at Malfoy Manor. I managed to work here and there up until I could stand on my own two feet. When I was 11, she sent a letter demanding I go home. Despite Mrs. Malfoy's protest, I went back. Her treatment to me was worse when I was a child but by then I learned how to harden my heart so her words didn't affect me at all. I also learned self-defence so no husband of hers can hit me. It was then that I vowed that I would not bring a child into this world. So I fuck here and there. That night I was confused of how I felt with you. It was the first time I wanted something so much that I started to be afraid."

She closed the distance between us and hugged me, entangling her arms on my neck. "You think I'm not afraid? At any moment you could be tired of me and discard me."

I returned her hug. "That's impossible. You are one interesting creature you know? I always wonder what's inside that pretty little head of yours. I'm not used to these kinds of feelings Luna and I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry." She leaned back so that she was looking at me. "I didn't know."

I shook my head and gave her a tired smile. "I should have at least opened up a bit. I'm sorry too. Come back to me please."

Her answer made me really happy. She smiled before grabbing my head for one long and passionate kiss. "You should know that I just really want sex and not a kid. Not yet anyway."

I laughed. I was so relieved. "Well, why don't we go back to our dorm and I'll show you how fun fucking can be?"

She laughed and I realized then that I am in love with this woman. I would do anything for her… even give her a child. "I like how my name sound when you say it, Mr. Zabini. I'll be expecting to hear you scream my name later. Come on!"

* * *

As the couple disappeared from view, a couple not far from the tree suddenly appeared.

"Wow! I didn't know Zabini had that past!"

The woman scowled. "And it is not for you to tell other people!"

"Your lack of faith in me disturbs me." He approached her until her back hit the tree.

She turned her face to the side. "I've seen it happen."

"Did I ever blabber our relationship?" he asked, placing his hand on her waist to forbid her from moving. He smiled when he heard her gasp.

"I'd kill you if you did." She turned to look at him and her breathing quickened.

"No you wouldn't Pans. I'm the only one who could make you scream like that." He drew closer to her and whispered "And don't ever forget that".

Her only response was hungrily kissing him.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**AN: Another sneak peek! **


	8. My Very Own Shade of Red

**My Very Own Shade of Red**

I breathe out a heavy sigh as I reached my room. I placed my bag down and headed for my desk to check for unfinished documents.

"You are getting rusty Malfoy."

I turned around and took out my wand. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Tsk. Such foul language." I found Ginny Weasley leaning against my bed post.

I sighed in relief and withdrew my wand. "Are you trying to fucking kill me, Weaslette?"

She gave me a smirk and just folded her arms on her chest, accidentally pushing her breasts to my full view. I inwardly groaned as I wished I could squeeze them myself. "I don't know you would die from fucking someone."

My cock twitched at her words. As much as I'd like to hate her, Ginny Weasley has grown up to be a fine specimen. Flat-chested, short-legged, and shy Ginny was no longer found. Here stood before me is seductive, curvy, full bloomed breasts and alluring Ginny. I closed my eyes and opened them with the determination that I will not let myself savage this little piece of beauty in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged her shoulders and eyed me carefully. She took something from behind her and tossed it at me. I stared at the goldish-silver envelope in shock. "I believe you have the same envelope, Malfoy"

I pinched the bridge of my noise in frustration. How could this happen? I absolutely made sure to ignore it forever but here we are. "How?"

"I was surprised myself. A month has passed by and my partner has not contacted me so I took matters into my own hands. This is a special case, Malfoy."

I glared at her and retraced my steps, eager to get out of this room. "The room won't open tonight. The ministry is monitoring this room as we speak. Need not worry they can't hear anything."

"What do you want from me? I will not be a part of this stupid scheme!" I looked at her again and gave her my most menacing glare.

She smirked again! "Why the violent objection? I thought you'd be happy to see me. Ah by the way since this is a special case, the ministry has given you the decision if you want to cohabitate with me which I think is just fair since I requested to meet you on my own terms. They, however, request a two-week trial period before you make your decision."

"I don't want this! You can tell them I don't want to cohabitate! Why are you so calm in this Weasley? Are you not angry at being manipulated like this? And to me of all people!" I clenched my fists in frustration.

She approached me slowly and very softly placed her hands on my shoulder. She tiptoed until she was at my head level and whispered "I'm very glad it was you."

I instinctively closed my eyes and allowed myself to smell her hair. _This woman was driving me crazy_. In an instant, the warm feeling disappeared. She was now slowly stripping of her clothing. First her skirt and she slowly unbuttons her blouse… all this time looking at me. She was standing in front of me in just her black undergarments and I gulped as she reached for her bra hook. She eased her way out of the garment and gave me a smirk. I was somehow disappointed that the underwear stayed on. _Get a grip Draco! _

But I could feel my erection growing now. _Oh what a fine young lady you have grown Ginevra…._

She then grabbed the top of my pajamas and I hear myself start to object when she said "Oh please! You don't even use them. I know you only wear your bottoms to sleep. I would have opted to be naked in bed but it is not as warm here as Gryffindor Tower."

I groaned loud this time. "How?"

And for the first time that night, she gave me a genuine smile. "I have been watching you Malfoy. Now, I'm going to bed because I am quite tired. I suggest you do the same. Oh before I forget, the ministry also requested that we share the same bed in the meantime and that they want you to know it's mandatory. Good night, Draco!"

I groaned again and observed her get comfortable on my bed. _Sweet Merlin! Help me!_

* * *

I woke up feeling very refreshed. It has been a long time since I've slept so soundly. I found myself burying my head into my pillow to sleep more when a sweet lilac smell invaded my nose. I pulled the pillow closer and smiled as I felt the softness of them. A moan broke my reverie and the events of last night came back to me. I instantly opened my eyes and found that my 'soft pillow' was none other than Ginny Weasley.

I was about to move my arm from her waist when she grabbed my arm and kept it where it was. "Good Morning Malfoy. Did you sleep well?" I couldn't think straight as she slowly massaged my hands. "I'll be taking that as a yes then but you know what would make this a very good morning?" she turned her head so that she was looking at me.

Chocolate brown eyes stared into my own and I can't bring myself to look away. There was something about her that makes me forget things. Her smirk didn't come unnoticed to me and I was an inch away from just devouring her lips. As I was so lost on my thoughts, I didn't notice that she dragged my hand on her stomach. I stilled as her smirk grew wider._ Is she doing what I think she is doing? Merlin! Stop me!_ But of course my body didn't move.

I stared at her with confusion but she continued guiding my hand lower and lower until it was at the hem of her underwear. She bit her lip as if daring me and of all the times for me to lose my courage, my mind chose this time. My eyes widen as I felt her guide it inside her underwear, stopping on the V of her legs, and against my better judgement I plunged my finger inside. The moan that escaped her lips and the wetness I felt from her made me groan. Oh fuck!

She opened her legs a bit to give me more access and she hooked her hands on my neck for support. "Fuck yeah."

I growled at her words and continued to play with the little button of her sex. I smiled at the gasp she emitted as I insert a finger inside, sliding in and out, my movements getting faster and faster. Her grip on my neck told me she was close and I'll be damned it she cums on me like this. I took out my hand and she whimpered. I quickly grabbed my wand and did a vanishing spell on her underwear. It was now my time to smirk. I quickly freed my aroused cock from my bottoms and grabbed hold of her thigh, lifting it up and positioned myself at her entrance. Without even a second thought, I buried myself deep into her. Her moan and my groan making the perfect synched sound. I gave her a few hard thrusts and was glad to feel that she was taking in all of me.

"More, more, more! Yes!"

"You want this, huh? You want more of my cock inside you?"

"Fuck yes! More, Draco!"

My thrusts became faster and rough until I heard her scream my name as she came. It wasn't long when I followed. I pulled my cock out and collapsed beside her, both of our breathing erratic.

She turned to me and smirked. "That was fucking amazing!"

I stared at her and found myself smirking. "Well… I could get used to this."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

AN: ;) My favourite character in the book! :D


End file.
